


A Study in Red (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's call it "tough love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Red (Kings AU)

The Red King awoke to the ache of gravity. The burning agony of his own weight pulling against the iron bands biting into the flesh of his ankles and wrists, securing him with arms and legs outstretched to a hard vertical surface. 

The gentle murmur of a voice in his ear burst through his brain like a bullet, sending shocks through his heart and fear like ice screaming through his veins. Wildly, he struggled against his restraints, body beating vainly against the rough wood that supported his back.

He struggled because he knew the voice, and what it had said was, "Good morning, little king."

"Let me go," he panted, exhaustion already dragging its dull claws through weary muscles. "Please," he gasped, panic sliding at the edge of his tongue. "Let me go...."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave until you've finished your lesson."

His heart froze to the inside of his chest as the dark gleam of the Mad One's bow slunk into his field of vision.

"It's time for your archery lesson, little king."

"I-" His words caught in his throat with fearful barbs. He tried again. "I know how to shoot."

The Mad One raised a brow, the implication of a smirk shading his lips. "No," he said, turning his back to the other. "I don't think you really do."

The scarlet feathers of the arrow buried in the Mad King's back marked it as the Red King's own. The Mad One turned to face him again, cloak whispering against the cold stone floor. The tip of the arrow piercing through the center of his chest winked mockingly in the heavy half-light of the Mad King's dungeon.

"I wasn't even looking at you, and you missed," he said, voice brimming with cruel amusement. 

"It would have killed anyone else," muttered the other.

"Well," said the Mad King. "I'm afraid I'm not anyone else. An arrow through the chest simply will not do for me."

Dropping back a few paces, he raised the bow in his hands and took aim at his captive.

"Now, little king, I want you to tell me where to shoot. Up, down, left, or right?"

"You can't," he choked. "You can't do this."

"Tell me," whispered the Mad One, "Or I'll think of a different game to play. And it'll have you begging to play this one instead."

"Up," gasped the other. "Up! Higher!" The arrow pointed its deadly tip into the empty space above his right arm, deliberately aimed to miss him entirely.

Ka-thunk!

The arrow's edge, jagged with predatory teeth, tore into the tender flesh of his right palm, sending a splash of bright red anguish bursting through his brain and out of his mouth as a breathless scream.  
"I'm afraid we can't color outside of the lines in this game," said the Mad King quietly, nocking another arrow to his bow.

"This is torture," cried the other, fingers twitching, breath ragged.

"This is a lesson," said the Mad King.

"In humiliation. I get it. Just kill me already!"

"No," the Mad One murmured, lips twitching into a smile as he drew the bow back again. "As I said, this is an archery lesson. I can promise you this: After we're done, you'll be sure to never miss me again."


End file.
